Mission: Seduction
by Attama Ryuuken
Summary: Sequel to Email Life with kids must really be hard. Hard for Sasuke anyway, he hasn't slept with his wife once since his twins were born. And no matter how hard he tries, something seems to stop any chance at romance beyond a kiss.*No desire to finish*
1. Scheduled Interruption

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1: Scheduled Interruption

* * *

Well, the sequel to Email coming at you. This idea popped into my head some time ago, but I hadn't formatted how I wanted to take it. It came from the bonus chapter for email, the 'kiss your sex life goodbye' thing. So many ideas for this type of thing comes to mind that I couldn't put it off any longer. On a side note, the first paragraph makes me laugh to no end. It's so cheesy it's funny. Well, hope you guys like it. Next Chapter: How to seduce your wife. Enjoy.

* * *

The lights were dimly lit. A soft melody was coming from the stereo in the corner. The soft ruffle of sheets could be heard above the music. Suddenly the sheets were thrown off the bed as Sasuke repositioned himself over his wife.

Her stunning pink hair glistened with sweat as did the rest of her body. He gently stroked it as his other hand held him above her.

It was hard to keep his hands off her, hard to keep their lips parted for longer than a breath. He looked into his wife's emerald eyes and smirked. They were filled with as much lust as he had in his.

"How long do you plan to torture me?"

His response was a devilish stare as his eyes wandered over her almost naked body.

"This will get no where, with your pants still on…"

He couldn't help but laugh at her. Sweat covered their bodies and he was still in his pants and her in her panties.

"You're right… Let me take care of that _for you_."

His hands slid down to her waist and gently caressed at the line of her last remaining article of clothing.

"Something wrong…"

"No… Just, _anticipation_."

"Remind you of Christmas… Do I?"

"Christmas and my birthday, all rolled into one delicate package."

"Delicate… Am I?"

"Yes… I have to slowly… pull… or else you might come undone."

His hands were slowly guiding her panties down her thighs towards removal.

"I think I'll come undone regardless of what you d…"

He continued to remove the tiny cloth as he placed his head on her waist and kissed it. He continued to kiss her until he had successfully left her nude. Her hands went to his hair as he spread her legs apart.

"Why do you have to tease me?"  
"Because I love the look on your face when I do."

"I hate you…"  
"No, you hate that I'm not in you."  
"Same thing…"

He smirked as he lifted his head away and looked at her.

"You're still wearing your pants."

"All in good time."

He moved his face up to kiss her. Her hands were still on his hair and as he moved closer, moved to his back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

A moan escaped her lips as he placed his hand on her waist and slowly moved it down.

His methods of seduction had improved since their marriage over a year and a half ago. He could coax every emotion out of her and have her still wanting more. He would tease and torture her with every little touch until her need outgrew his; and she would flip them over and force him to make love to her.

He loved the look in her eyes when that powerful lust of hers took over. The same look that currently was starting to surface.

It only took a few more moments before he felt them flip over. He looked surprised like he always did; it seemed to turn her on more.

Her hands started to wander around his belly before they came to the hem of his pants.

"Have I ever told you how much I hated these pants?"  
He didn't answer, he didn't need too. He smirked when she moved off of him to walk around the side of the bed. He quickly propped himself up as he felt his pants forcible pulled away from him.

"Boxers!"

"Hm…"  
"Why are you so cruel?"

"Hm…"

Apparently she didn't like his answer, as she was on top of him once more.

"I don't think you should wear boxers anymore."

"Oh… And whys that?"

"Because I plan to burn every single one of yours after tonight. They get in the way."

"I find them quite…"

He couldn't finish as her lips locked with his.

"Annoying…"

"I knew you'd see it my way."  
She moved her hands back to his waist.

_Wah._

'No…'

_WAH!_

'Not now…'

But it was too late; Sakura had already stopped trying to remove his boxers.

She sighed and began to roll off of him.

"I'll get…"  
"No! I will… You're completely naked… And I don't want you to move from that spot."  
Sasuke quickly sprang from the bed and turned to look back at his wife.

"Just stay there… looking like that… thinking the way you were thinking… Just don't move!"

She smirked at him while she pulled the covers over her.

"Hurry back."  
'I'll try.' He thought before leaving his bedroom.

He walked down the hall and stopped in front of the last door on the right. As quiet as he could, he began to turn the knob and step into the room.

In the crib to his right, Kin was quietly crying. He walked up to the infant's bed and bent down to pick him up.

"Did you have another nightmare?"

Of course the boy wasn't going to answer him at only six months old, but he could tell by the look he got, that his guess wasn't that far off.

"Shh… It's alright. Daddy's here."

He slowly began to sway back and forth as the infant curled up against his chest. He glanced at the baby monitor a few feet away, knowing Sakura could hear every word he was saying.

He didn't care though, he had stopped caring what people thought when he talked and acted this way around his sons.

He looked down to see Kin had already fallen back asleep. He gently put the boy back in his crib and waited to see if he would stay like that. After a couple minutes, when the boy didn't stir again, Sasuke left the room.

He walked back to his own bedroom, hoping upon hope that this little bump hadn't ruined the mood of their night.

He opened the door to see Sakura in the same position as when he left.

"When did you become such a softy?"

"Around the same time you became a pervert."

The second he was close enough to the bed to be pulled, he was. Her hands were on his chest again and the same look as before bore down on him.

"So… Am I going to have to buy some tidy whities now? Seeing as you plan to burn all my boxers."

"No… You'll just have to settle with wearing nothing."

"I will if you will."

"If only my parents knew how much you've corrupted me…"

"They'd be saying it's about dam time."

He felt her hands on the hem of her boxers and saw the smirk on her face.

_Wah._

'No!'

_WAH!_

'Why me!'

Sakura looked at him again, this time slightly defeated.

"I'll go."  
"No no! You're are still naked and I'm still the one with _some_ clothes on… I'll go."

Sasuke heard her giggle as he left the room.

'She must really be enjoying this.'

Sasuke was rarely the one to go down to the twin's room to check on them when they woke during the night. Even if Sakura was only wearing her normal panties, Sasuke would make her go.

He crept back to his sons' room and opened the door as quietly as he could for the second time. The sound was coming from the left side of the room this time.

'Of course.'

He walked over to Shinji's crib and looked down at his second son. The boy had rolled over and was looking at Sasuke will feared filled eyes. He didn't have to ask, he knew the boy had had a nightmare.

He picked him up and slowly started to rock him.

"Shh… It's alright Shinji… Daddy won't let anything happen to you."

He looked at the clock. 2:12 a.m. He sunk his head slightly; still hoping Sakura hadn't given up.

It took longer with Shinji than it had with Kin to get him back to sleep. After twenty-two minutes, the boy finally kept his eyes closed as Sasuke lowered him back into his crib.

He went back to his bedroom, feeling more exhausted than when he had left. He made no attempt to have Sakura assault him and she made no effort to climb on top of him when he collapsed on the bed.

"Thanks."  
"Hm?"

"I really love what you did."  
"But I didn't do anything… We didn't do anything… _I wanted to do something_." He whispered the last part into the pillow.

"For checking on the boys. You usually make me do it."  
"You were naked."

"I've been one piece away from naked before and still went."  
"That's because you are a great Mother."

He rolled over when he felt her hands at his side. She nuzzled into his chest and closed her eyes.

"And you're a great… _Daddy_."

"You heard that huh…" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Of course."

"I love you."  
"I love you too" He heard her say before small snores left her lips.

'Another night… another failed attempt.'

He closed his eyes and quietly cursed under his breath.

'Am I ever going to get laid!'

He smirked again with the thought that maybe his sons were deliberately inferring with their parent's sex life.

'No… Their only six months old… They don't even know what a sex life is…'

He quickly pushed the idea out of his mind.

'But… if they ever want another sibling… They'd been stop!'

He laughed as a mental image of his sons over a scheduling board with the title, 'Keep Daddy off Mommy' popped into his head.

He looked down at his sleeping wife and kissed her forehead.

"I'll think of a way… I always do."

"_Oh Sasuke…"_

"At least one of me is getting some action."

With that he closed his eyes and went to sleep; dreams filled with a certain naked pink haired woman moaning beneath him.


	2. How to seduce your wife

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 2: How to seduce your wife

* * *

Howdy, sorry for the delay of this chapter. To clear some things up, yes I did have a prequel to email, but I didn't really like it, so I deleted it and if I do plan to write a high school fic, it probably won't be associated with Email. This one has too many funny twists in my head... I'm loving it. I'm writing Sasuke much more open this time around. He doesn't hold in what he is thinking, unless it's completely _evil, so to speak. _Theres only going to be a couple chapters from Sakura's pov, just like how in Email, there were a few of Sasuke's. And that's what the next chapter will have, her pov. Next Chapter: Lunch and Late. Enjoy!

* * *

"So why are we here again?"  
"Well… I have no idea why you are here; but I'm here to get something for Sakura."

Sasuke stood in the middle of a jewelry store, bent over, looking at the items inside the many cases. He glanced at the blonde man to his left, who was playing with his cell phone.

"What are you doing?"  
"Texting Hinata."  
"Like you don't talk to her enough."  
"Oh… and you're going to stand there and tell me you don't send love notes to Sakura."  
Sasuke grumbled under his breath; of course he sent her 'love notes' as Naruto called them; but he wasn't about to admit that in public.

"I'll take that as a yes." Naruto said with a wide smile.

"Find anything interesting today, sir?"

"Hey Kakashi, long time no see!"

"Too short in my opinion."  
"What?"

"Nothing Naruto. Anything special you are looking for, Sasuke?"

"No Hatake. Not yet."  
"Call me when you're ready."

The silver haired shop owner walked away to address another couple on the other side of the glass case.

"What exactly are you looking for?"

Sasuke only mumbled his response.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"No! You said something… Don't try to deny it!"

Sasuke finally removed his gaze from the diamond necklace he was eyeing and let it fall on Naruto. He pulled on his shirt to get him close enough so no one around him would hear.

"_I'm trying to find something to seduce my wife… Happy now!"_

Naruto just looked at him seconds before he burst into laughter.

"_You having marriage problems?"_

He pushed him away and glared at him.

"No! More like twin problems."  
"Oh… Let me guess… Right when you're about to get to the _good_ part, they wake up and either you or Sakura has to go and get them back to sleep… Ultimately ruining the moment and the night?"

"Same for you, huh?"  
"Nope."

Sasuke looked at his best friend as he started 'inspecting' a pair of diamond earrings clearly out of his price range.

"But, but… How?"

"How what?"

"How do you not have the same problem as me? You have twins… Heck, your twins are older than mine; that alone should make them more of a problem!"

"First off Sasuke, children are not a problem, they are a blessing."

"Yeah, I know that."  
"And secondly, if you really want to know how you and I aren't sharing the same problem…"

Naruto put his arm around Sasuke's shoulder and gave him a 'Sasuke' smirk.

"One word, four syllables… Ba-by-sit-ter!"

He pushed the man's arm away and glared at him.

"Absolutely not!"

"Oh come on… Me and Hinata would gladly watch them for a night so you and Sakura can get it on."

"No!"

"Jeez, what is with you and babysitters…? You have a traumatizing experience as a child or something."

"Please… I didn't know what a babysitter was until I was ten when I realized that's what my nannies had been since I was old enough to walk. But that's beside the point. I don't want strangers watching my boys."  
"What, I'm a stranger now."  
"Not to me, to my boys!"

"Oh please, they won't be ruined for life because someone other than their parents watches over them for a night."

"You never know."  
"No, I do know."

"Whatever."

He turned away from Naruto, back to the jewels inside the case.

"Those won't do the job you're buying them for… if you aren't alone with your wife when you give them to her…"

He just sighed at the blonde before continuing his search.

"Gentlemen… Find anything _yet_!"

"Not Hatake."  
"He is a little flustered Kakashi. He's trying to find something to seduce his wife with."  
"Naruto!"

The silver haired shop owner only smiled under his mask before turning to walk away.

"When you need to see something, just let me know."

Sasuke glared at his friend before, yet again, turning to look at the jewelry in the case. He had been debating over a necklace and a bracelet to match the earrings he got for her two years ago. He quickly glanced over at Naruto without moving his head to see the man staring at him.

"Stop that."  
"No."  
"Yes."

"No."

"Fine."

He went back to his chore and sighed in frustration.

"Who…"

"Hm?"  
"Who do you get to watch your kids when you and Hinata want to get _intimate_?"

"Her father."  
"What!" He quickly withdrew his head from the glass to stare at him.

"Yeah… I know. The man could do with a few less scowls."  
"A few? Hinata's father is more devoid of human emotion than my own."  
"Eh." He said while shrugging his shoulders.

"I just can't picture it."  
"Oh please, I can… I've seen it with my own eyes; it gave me nightmares for weeks."

"Nightmares?"

"Yes! One time me and Hinata came to pick them up early and the man had puppets on his hands, talking baby talk, and making the twins giggle to no end."  
"Did he see you?"  
"No… Thank goodness. We quickly backed away and then pretended we had just gotten there and gave him plenty of time to 'get ready'."

Even after Naruto's description, Sasuke had a hard time seeing Hinata's father with puppets on his hands.

"At least the man doesn't completely hate me now. Did you know, he thought I was marrying Hinata for her money, even Neji thought that!"

"So…"

Naruto glared at him before responding.

"NO I DIDN'T MARRY HER… for her money."  
"Never said you did."  
"It was implied."

"No, you're just paranoid."  
"And your butt is going to have a special meeting with my foot… if you don't shut up."

Sasuke only laughed before turning back to the case.

"Hatake."  
"Yes, Sasuke. Have you _finally_ decided on something?"

"Yes… That one."

"Ah, one of the matching pieces to the earrings I sold you last time; wise choice. I'm sure Sakura will love it."  
"Hope so."

After paying the man, he walked out of the store with Naruto closely behind.

"Naruto…"  
"Hm?"

"How come I never see you buying Hinata jewelry?"

"Well… other than the fact that I'm not rich like you… Hinata doesn't really like the stuff. She has all these nice things that her father has gotten her over the years, but she never wears them. I see her smile more at the fifty cent hair piece I got her on our first date, then the two thousand dollar necklace her father gave her on her twenty-first birthday."

"Ever think it's because it was from you."

"Oh I know it's because it was from me. She has a whole closet full of worthless junk that I got her while we were dating. Everyday I would give her something with a little note attached saying 'I love you.' Usually a hair pin or a cheap necklace. But everyday, she would put it on and when I would see her, she would smile, kiss me, and thank me for her gift."

"Do you think that would work on Sakura?"

"Ha. Heck yea! Give her little things that remind you of her."

"Hm… yeah."

Sasuke didn't tell him, but he was already thinking of a plan to _bed_ his wife. It would take extra time and he didn't know if he could last that long, but he liked the idea and a smirk appeared on his face.

"What are you planning?"

"Who said I was planning anything?"

"The smirk."  
"The smirk can't talk."  
"Right… I've heard the smirk talk many times."

"That's just your imagination."  
"No, my imagination is of Hinata, bent over, screaming…"  
"That's enough!" He said while placing his hand over his friend's mouth.

Pushing it away, Naruto laughed at him.

'And I thought I was a pervert.'

"Hey, what do you want for lunch?"

"Naruto, we just spent our lunch hour picking this out at the jewelry store… We don't have any time left."  
"WHAT!"

Without another word, Naruto ran forward towards their office building. The words ramen screamed from his lips.

Sasuke laughed at him before taking off back to their building as well.

He spent the rest of the day, not thinking about work, but finalizing his plan. He sighed when he realized he needed Naruto's help.

"Hey, idiot." He said while leaning on the doorframe that lead to Naruto's office.

"Hm?"

"What you doing in a month?"


	3. Lunch and Late

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 3: Lunch and Late

* * *

Here you go, another chapter. I really like the end of this one because... well, you'll see. Um, I can't remember if there were any questions from the reviews, but if there were, then I'm sorry for not answering/clearing them up. Thanks again for the reviews. Next chapter: Eyes on the prize. Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura and Ino meet to have lunch at the café close to Ino's work. As always, their conversation ended up being about the men in each other's life.

"Oh, did I tell you! Chouji got a promotion!"

"Ino… He owns the restaurant… What's there to be promoted too?"

"Okay fine, he didn't get a promotion. I just wanted to change the subject."

"How did you do that? Fifteen minutes ago you were talking about Chouji. Ten minutes ago you were talking about Chouji. Five minutes ago you were talking about Chouji. And look… You are still talking about Chouji. Ha. How does that change the subject?"

"No, five minutes ago I was talking about…"  
Ino never finished because Sakura couldn't hold back her laughter anymore.

"Can we please talk about something else?"  
"Okay… How's Sasuke?"

"Something other than men?"

"No."  
Sakura only sighed at her and took another drink of coke.

"Come on… How is he?"

"Fine."  
"That's it… Fine?"

"What did you expect him to be? Dead?"

"No. But maybe a little more detail. I gave you plenty with Chouji."  
"Yes! But I didn't want to know about Chouji."  
"Sakura!"

The waiter came over and placed their meals on the table.

"Enjoy."  
"Thank you." They both said in unison.

Sakura began to eat her salad when a sigh came from across the table.

"What?"

"Come on! Come on! Come on!"  
"No."

"That bad, eh?"

"Nothings bad. I'm fine. Sasuke is fine. The twins are fine. Everyone is fine."  
"Oh! I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"You know Sakura… Denial is the first step in recovery."  
"Denial? Recovery? What the hell are you talking about?"

Sakura abandoned any hope of eating her lunch and looked at her friend.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't notice?"

"The normal kind?"

"So when did it start?"

"Um? What are we talking about exactly?"

"When did you and Sasuke stop being intimate?"

Luckily Sakura hadn't started taking a sip of her drink, or else she would have sprayed the contents all over Ino.

"What the hell?"  
"Its okay Sakura, I understand… I'm not experiencing it… But I understand."  
"Sasuke and I are intimate."  
"Oh yeah? When is the last time you had sex?"

Sakura blushed and looked around as a few heads turned, but none lingered. She looked back at Ino and scowled.

"You don't have to have sex with your partner to be intimate with one another."  
"HA! I knew it!"

"It's just been really busy since the twins were born; and with them waking up through out the night, it's hard to…"  
"Get it on?"

"In more or less words, yes. It's not that big of a deal. I knew this would happen."

"So when was the last time?"

"Um?"

Sakura thought for a few moments while she traced back the weeks.

"I'm thinking about a year."  
"A YEAR! Holy shit woman! How have you managed not to rip that man's pants off, tackle him to the ground, and command him to take you?"

"I hope you just made that up. Anyways, I like a little foreplay before sex."  
"So what… it's taken you a year to get ready?"

"Shut up."  
"How's Sasuke handling this?"

"Eh… alright… I guess."  
"You guess? Sakura… The man's a closet nympho… He has to be dieing."

"He is not a closet nympho!"

Ino raised an eyebrow at the remark.  
"He's a public one."

A few seconds of silence passed between the women before they burst into fits of laughter.

"Sasuke is a trooper. I can tell the strain is getting to him. But we can't control when the twins wake up… Even if it's in the most inconvenient of times."

"If the man would lighten up and allow an overnight babysitter; then maybe something could happen."  
"Yeah… He is set in his ways on that I'm afraid." Sakura said before taking another drink of her coke.

"I never understood why he won't allow that."  
"Oh, something about his childhood or something. I figured the twins constantly waking up would wear him down…"  
"But alas… not."

"Unfortunately."

"That is a bummer."  
"Yeap."  
"So no new kids on the way."  
"Ha. No."

"That is a bummer."  
"Yes." Sakura said while giving Ino a strange look.

"Indeed, I was hoping we could be pregnant at the same time."  
"WHAT! INO!"

"I know!"  
"When?"

"Well… I'm not sure yet… My periods late… and you know how dead on my periods are."  
"Like clock work."  
"Yeah… and it's late."  
"Oh. My. God! Have you told Chouji?"  
"Chouji is the one that told me."  
"Eh… Come again?"

"He can always tell by my mood if my period is coming."  
"And?"  
"My mood didn't change according to him."  
"No… How do you not notice your own period; when it comes on the same day every month?"  
"Getting married throws you off."  
"Ino… You got married five months ago… It doesn't throw you off that much and for that long."  
"Don't rain on my parade."

"Fine… Whatever! When will you know for sure?"

"I'm going to wait a little longer and if it still hasn't come, I'm going to take the test. I'm so excited. Everyone but me has kids…"  
"Is that the only reason you want to get pregnant; because everyone else has them?" Sakura said through her laughter.

"More or less… I want to have kids because I want to have kids… But having other friends with kids isn't a downside."

"You are so demented."  
"Am not!"  
"Are too…"  
"Hey! Is that Sasuke and Naruto?"

"Uh? Where?"

Sakura looked where Ino was pointing and sure enough, her husband and husband's best friend were across the street.

"What are they doing over here?"  
"Probably the same thing we are doing…"  
Ino looked at her with a confused look.

"Having lunch. Even though I haven't gotten to take a bite out of my salad yet!"

"Should we call them over?"

Sakura looked at her watch and shook her head.

"No, they are probably just getting done with theirs. See… Naruto is running back… That means they are probably late. I'll send him a text telling him I saw his sexy ass on the street today."

Sakura pulled out her phone and began typing in a message to Sasuke.

_Hey Baby, saw you on the street just now. Why did you ignore me like that?_

"You didn't call out to him."  
Sakura giggled and placed her phone on the table.

"He doesn't know that."  
She looked down at her phone when she heard it ding.

_Where were you? I didn't see you. Naruto was running back to eat some Ramen, I had to chase him… I didn't hear you calling me._

Sakura only smirked when she wrote him back.

_How could you not see me? I was right in front of you… And why was Naruto running back to eat ramen when you guys were returning from lunch?_

"You are evil."  
"No… I'm playful."

_Ding._

_He was still hungry after we ate. I honestly didn't see you. I would have stopped to say hello._

"Now you are just making him paranoid."

"Oh please… That is a woman's job in life… To make their husbands paranoid.

_Where did you eat?_

"I'm actually kind of curious now."

"Why? Naruto is always hungry. Eating right after a five course meal is normal."  
_Ding._

_I don't remember. Naruto dragged me there. I'm sorry I ignored you baby. I'll make it up to you when I get home._

"Evil. Pure evil."

"Give me a break… Like you haven't done it."  
"Never! I would never do that to my Chouji."  
"Bullshit."

_You better. It really hurt that you ignored me like that._

"Oh Geez! Sakura…"

_Ding._

_7 o'clock. Dinner. Your choice._

"Dinner?"

"Foreplay."

_See you then ;)_


	4. The Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 4: The Dinner

* * *

Sorry for taking so long with this. I've been very distracted lately. Anyways, I hope the way I wanted the dinner to come across as... actually comes across that way. I'll know by your reviews. The next chapter will be up in a couple days. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke snapped his phone shut and scratched his head. He couldn't remember if he saw Sakura or not. He had a feeling that he wasn't wrong; but decided he'd ask Naruto to see if he saw her.

"Hey, Idiot."

Naruto looked up from his desk and his ramen and frowned.

"Don't call me that… Not here anyway."

"Like everyone doesn't know already."

"Whatever… Anyways… What do you want?"

"Do you remember seeing Sakura on our way back?"

"Yeah… She was across the street. I needed to get back so I didn't have the time to say hi…"  
"Oh…"

"Don't be mad at me… I don't ignore friends on purpose."

"No… It's not that… She text me saying I went right by her without saying hello…"

"I could tell she noticed us… but she didn't do anything to catch our attention."

"Oh really…"  
Naruto sighed.

"What happened?"

"She guilt me into taking her out to dinner."

Sasuke thought to himself for a moment and smirked.

"Well… If she thinks she has won, think again!"

"This coming from the man who hasn't slept with his wife in over a year."

"Don't say that out loud!"

"Don't call me an idiot and I won't mention it again."

"Fine… Naruto."

"Yes?"

"Get back to work!"

* * *

The rest of the day, Sasuke spent more time coming up with a plan to get back at his wife, then doing actual work. He didn't even notice when Naruto strode into his office and kicked him in the butt.

"What the… What was that for?"

"Work day is over… It's time to go."

"Then go…"  
"You drove… remember."

"Oh yeah… Alright, give me five minutes to straighten up."

* * *

No one was home when Sasuke finally pulled into the driveway. He smirked to himself.

'Perfect!'

But his hopes were quickly dashed when Sakura and the twins pulled in beside his car.

"Hi honey."

'Crap…'

His plan was almost ruined, but then an idea popped into his head and he walked over to Sakura.

"Hey." He said before wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm _so _sorry I didn't say hi to you today at lunch. You can't _imagine_ how awful that made me feel… I mean how _could_ I not have noticed your _beautiful_ hair and _charming_ face amongst all those others. I mean… just being away from you is hard enough… But there was my chance to hold you in the middle of my day and I missed it. I just feel… so… disgusted."

He lent in and kissed her, fighting back the smirk that wanted to come to his face. When he pulled back, his fight with the smirk continued.

"Here, let me get the boys. You go get ready for our date. I've already asked Naruto and Hinata to watch the boys this evening… So everything is taken care of."

"Um… Okay."

Sasuke watched her walk into the house with a puzzled look on her face and finally let the smirk out. He opened one of the side doors and knelt down to unhook Shinji.

"Mommy and Daddy are going out tonight boys."

He got the boy out and walked around to the other side.

"But don't worry, we'll be back to pick you up after."

He got Kin out of the car and started walking into the house.

He had thought about leaving them overnight at the Uzumaki's, but that would ruin his other plan that would be more fun to follow through with than the one he had in store for tonight. In the end, he knew he wouldn't be getting lucky tonight; but that didn't mean he could have a little fun.

"So sweetheart… Have you decided where we are going tonight?"

"Ino told me about this great restaurant… The Officer's Club."

"Club?"

"Not a night club kind of club… a elegant club type of club."  
"Those exist?"

"Sasuke!" She said before throwing a couch pillow at him.

"Hey now… Watch it… I have delicate goods in my hands."

Said delicate goods started laughing at their mother's silly face.

* * *

At 6:30, they dropped the twins off at Naruto and Hinata's and started to head towards the city.

It didn't take long to be seated once they got there; Sasuke had been smart to call the restaurant right after Sakura had mentioned it and reserved a table.

"Impressive."

"Anything for my _flower_."

Sakura had worn a beautiful pink dress in Sasuke's opinion; which was earning looks from all over the restaurant. Normally Sasuke would start to react badly to this type of treatment; but after they were married he got use to it. She was his after all.

Soon after they were seated, their server came over and asked what they liked to drink.

"Just water for me."

"Same." Sasuke said after her.

The server nodded and walked away.

"So sweetheart… What do you want to have?"

Her nose was deep into the menu before he asked the question.

"I have no idea… I didn't know it was expensive here…"

"Don't be bothered by that, flower. Order whatever you want. We don't go out very often."

He knew of her raised eyebrow sent his way, but pretended not to notice. He smirked when the menu covered his mouth from her view.

The meals were indeed, overpriced, but he didn't care. He decided to get the sirloin after a second of glancing at the menu and placed it down. He pulled his right arm up from underneath the table, lent his head on it, and looked at her.

It only took her a few moments before she realized he was staring.

"What?"

"What what?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"That isn't a what question."

She sighed and pouted at him.

"_What_ is it?"

"Just admiring how beautiful you are… and loving the fact that out of all the looks sent our way, half are staring at you, and the other half is glaring at me."

"You love the fact that people are glaring at you?"

"Yes, because they are extremely jealous."

"And what would make them that?"

"Because I'm here with you."

He reached across the table and gently picked up her left hand and started to rub it.

"If they don't notice that…" He said eyeing her wedding ring.

"Then they do now."

And if on cue, half the people looking at her sighed and returned to their meals.

"Why the affectionate mood tonight?"

"I'm trying to make up for my blunder earlier."

"Blunder?"

"Not noticing you on my way back to work! I'm making up for it by giving you _all _my attention now." He said while smiling at her and releasing her hand.

She blushed and returned to looking at the menu.

The server returned with their waters and asked if they were ready to order.

"I'm ready… Are you sweetheart?"

Sakura's blushed deepened and she shook her head. The server nodded and said he would return in a few minutes to check again.

"Have you already decided?"

"Of course; the sirloin."

"Why not look the menu over and see if there is anything you haven't had before that you'd like?"

"Of course not. That would distract me from you."

"You're making me feel like this is our first date or something like that."

"Well… if you remember… We never really had a first date."  
"We did too!"

"Yes… but we were already sleeping with each other."

Sakura's blush returned and her head retreated further into the menu.

"Did you know… you were my first girlfriend?"

"I was?"

"Yeap! You remember… don't you? I never dated in high school; and do you remember ever seeing me with any girls that first year of college?"

"Never… Not once?"

"Nope! I swore to never have a high school girlfriend."

Sakura laughed while putting down the menu.

"And the first year of college."

"Well…" He said while the smirk returned to his face.

"I was too hung up on you to see anyone else."

He reached across the table again, took her hand and kissed it.

"S… So… I'm the only one you've been with?"

"Yes." He said while caressing her face.

The server came over at the moment and asked again if they were ready to order.  
"Ready this time… baby?"

"Um… Yes… I'm going to have the shrimp and crab salad."

"And I'll have the sirloin." He said without taking his eyes off her.

The server nodded again and left to fill their orders.

"So… Why were you so _hung up_ on me?"

"Mmm… I guess it was because you were the only girl that didn't strive to hold my attention twenty-four seven."

"And that impressed you?"

"Well… yeah… It actually caught my eye back in high school… One year you were all over me and the next… four… you weren't… My vain-ness took over and I would stare at you… wondering why you weren't staring at me."

"You stared at me?"

"Oh… everyday… Thought maybe you had a boyfriend … and for reasons I couldn't explain… That idea really ticked me off."

Sakura giggled at him and squeezed his hand.

"Why did you kiss me on Halloween?"

"During our first year? Well… I'd like to say it was because I thought you looked dead sexy, but in all honesty… I didn't think like that back then… Jealousy mostly."

"Jealousy?"

"To be blunt… yeah… All these guys were looking at you… and even though you agreed to dance with me because I said it would keep the creeps away, I really asked you to dance because I wanted to sort out some of my feelings I had about you."

"You… had feelings for me?"

"Well, of course… How could I not. I was like a watching stalker… I watched you for over four years… And might I add… I think your junior year was the best!"

"Oh… is that so?" She said with added blush.

The server came over, placed their meals on the table, bowed and left.

"Oh yes. Your junior year… the 'mini-skirt' year… I think that's when you gave me my first boner."

"Sasuke!"

"What? It's true! The first day of class… when you walked in with that mini-skirt… It's a good thing you didn't notice guys back then… or else you would have noticed the entire class staring at you."

"That entire includes you?"

"Me… discreetly. The fact that you sat by me… was very hard."

"Too bad you swore never to have a high school girlfriend… because if you had asked me out… I would have said yes… dam to my rule not to obsess over you!"

Sasuke noticed she quickly regretted saying this, because her blush turned a tomato red.  
"You had a rule… To not obsess over me?" Sasuke couldn't hide his smirk.

'Oh… this is too good.'

"Um… Yes… After the eighth grade I decided that I wanted to become a doctor and when I evaluated my schedule… I noticed I spent too much time obsessing about you… So I cut it."

"Well… this does explain a lot… But… did you wear the mini-skirts for me?"

"What! No!"

Her blush did not flatter and Sasuke knew she was lying.

"Baby… I think you're lying."

"Okay… I am… I wore the mini-skirts to see if I would get a reaction from you…"  
"No… not about that… About this afternoon."

She stopped moving, the piece of salad on her fork inches away from her face. Sasuke only smirked as he took a bite of his sirloin.

"Come again?"

"I know."

"Know about what?"

"What really happened."

"I have no idea what you are talking about…" She said before bringing the fork to her mouth.

"It's alright though… I forgive you… Even if you were… very naughty… But it's okay…"

He lent across the table, kissed her cheek, and whispered in her ear.

"_Sasuke loves it when you're naughty._"

He returned to his seat and continued to eat his meal. Sakura was left blushing madly and having a hard time finishing her salad.

"Here, _baby_, let me help you."

He took the fork from her and proceeded to feed her.

'Not exactly what I planned for this evening… But overall, one-hundred percent affective!'


	5. A Date in the life of the Uchiha's

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 5: A Date in the life of the Uchiha's

* * *

OH MY! It has been over a month since I've updated this story. School is a pain, let me tell you. So I had this idea poop into my head and I've been meaning to sit down and write it, but too many distractions on the internet. Its a slightly shorter chapter than I'm use to posting, but I needed to post something. The first scene really cracks me up; and you'll see why. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Two ninja stood apart on the battlefield, ready to kill. Dead bodies littered the ground around their feet. One fought for honor, the other for his stolen love. The ninja on the brink of death yelled at the man as close to death as he.

"Give her back to me." He yelled as he took one step forward.

"It was not I who took her; she came freely."

"Lies! We were destined for each other; it was written in the scrolls."

"The scrolls can not control a woman's heart."

The first man took another step forward towards the woman he loves.

"Please come back to me. I love you!"

"No you don't." Sakura says.

"Shush, Sakura." Sasuke told her.

"But I don't love you. I never have, I never will."

"But the scrolls." He said taking another step towards the two.

"Like he said only moments ago; the scrolls do not control my heart."

When he takes another step forward, the woman clings to the man.

"Hold me." Sakura says.

"Always." Sasuke responds.

"KEEP AWAY FROM HER. YOU FIEND." With that the man leaps towards the other, his katana raised.

"Eek!" Sakura yells before burring her head into Sasuke's neck.

He chuckles as he tosses more popcorn into his mouth.

"You're missing the best part."

The movie ended with both men dieing and the woman left with her lover's child to raise on her own. They walked out of the theater, holding hands.

"You know I don't like these kinds of movies. Stupid violence never solves anything."

"They do in ninja movies."

"I still say you are lying about that being the only movie not sold out."

"Ah! I would never lie to you." Sasuke whispers into her ear.

"Yes you would!"

"Okay, maybe I did. But it was the only movie I knew you'd cuddle me in."

"I wouldn't call that cuddling; more like trembling."

"Trembling… Cuddling… Either way, you were in my arms."

She laughs at him and continues to laugh when she sees the pout on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing; I was just thinking how we're going on more dates now then we did while we were actually dating."

Sasuke stops dead in his tracks, causing Sakura to stop when his arm won't continue.

'Does she know?'

She looks at him with a shocked expression. He smiles at her.

"No we're not." He says before beginning to walk again, this time at a faster pace, almost dragging Sakura along.

They continue to walk through the parking lot to Sasuke's car; when they notice three strangers standing around it.

"Ah, I thought this was your car. I see you haven't changed it since high school."

Sasuke frowned at the owner of the voice. His frown only hardened when he noticed the other two 'girls' with her.

"Good Evening, Ami" He says in the most polite tone he can produce for this girl.

"Why hello there, Sasuke Uchiha. How have you been? I haven't seen you since graduation; it's been far too long."

'Not long enough if you ask me.'

"Yeah, I remember you went to a different college then the rest of us, right?"

"YES! Only because you said you were going there, but I never saw you."

"I changed my mind at the last second."

"Should have given me the heads up. I would have come back to you."

Sakura chuckled at this, catching Ami's attention.

"Well look who it is, Forehead girl. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Sasuke."

At this the group of girls started laughing.

"YEAH RIGHT! You with Sasuke."

The laughing stopped when they noticed their hands intertwined.

"Get your ugly hands off our Sasuke."

She moved forward to pull them apart, but Sasuke stopped her.

"I'll kindly ask you not to touch my _wife_, Ami."

"Your… WIFE!" She yelled before turning to face Sakura again and pointed her finger at her.

"How the hell did you trick Sasuke to marry you? Don't worry Sasuke. I'm sure since you haven't been married long, we can get it annulled."

Sasuke already had an extreme dislike for this girl back in high school, but hearing her insult his wife was the last straw for him. He snapped.

"WE," he yelled, catching everyone's attention around him, "have been married for over a year. WE have been together since end of freshman year of college. WE have two twin sons waiting for us when we get home. WE are happily married and happily in love. AND IF YOU EVER, EVER, EVER INSULT MY WIFE AGAIN…"

He spoke the last part of his speech in barely a whisper.

"I will ruin your life so hard and so fast; your kids will be feeling it."

He pulled Sakura into a warm embrace before returning his glare back at the three girls.

"Now, if you would kindly move out of the way; or I'll be forced to run you over."

The girls moved as Sasuke stepped forward to open the side door for Sakura. He took his time to get to his side so he could glare at the three unwanted beings near his car. As he started up the engine, Sakura rolled down her window and waved to the three girls.

"Good seeing you again Ami. Let's do this again… Never!" She blew each of them a kiss before Sasuke sped out of the parking spot.

He rolled up the window before they left the lot and felt Sakura's hand on his.

"What?"

"Nothing."

'Not getting laid really makes me tense.' Is what he wanted to tell her; but it would have ruined his plan.

"You seemed to have enjoyed that."  
"I did not."

"Maybe just a little?"

"Maybe just a little. I never liked her; and the way she treated you! It pissed me off… All the time."

"Was Sasuke Uchiha my fan boy in high school?"

"No, Sasuke Uchiha _is _your fan boy, forever."

He lifted their hands up and kissed hers. She blushed and pulled away.

"I can't believe I can still make you blush."

"When a very sexy man kisses your hand, it's kind of hard not too."

"Well, this very sexy man has a very nice surprise for you."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Not telling."  
"Oh, please please please tell me."

"No. It wouldn't be a surprise if I did."

"I'll do anything to have you tell me!"

"Anything?"

She lent into him and blew on his ear.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha, anything."

"Keep doing that and we'll crash."

"No way. You'd never let anything bad happen to me."

"Never in a million years."


End file.
